


Welcome to Fandom Vale

by Theta Sigma (Kiriahtan)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, References to Pokemon, References to Sex in the City, References to Slash -the card game, References to that super Jaws slash fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Theta%20Sigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because we all are fans of so many things and Cecil writes Jaws fanfiction, Carlos enjoys Pokemon like a child and Tamika loves books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carlos always is listening (even if he remember  weeks later)

**Author's Note:**

> These are a few drabbles I write in a rush for the International Fanworks Day.  
> Just remember english isn't my mothertongue so there can be some errors. I hope not too many. Actually I am looking for a english beta! If you're interested you can sent me a pm. I would love you.

“Jaws? Did you really write a fic about Jaws?” asks Carlos that night. They’re talking on the phone. Carlos under the changing sky of the Otherworld Desert, Cecil onto the blankets of his(their) bed. Both looking over themselves.

“W-what? How do you know that?”Carlos almost hear Cecil jump, caughtin fragantti.

“That intern mentioned it on air. I’ve just remembered it now.”

“Oh... oh. Okay... Maybe I did...”

“... A slash fic?”

“Oh... Yes.”

“....”

“...”

 “... I would like to read it.”

“But it isn’t finished yet!”

Another smile. He doesn’t need to see Cecil to know how he looks right now.

“Please?”


	2. Gaming night

“Oh no. Cecil, you can’t build a team with only one type! It’s completely unbalanced” Carlos groans when he sees the fourth Dark pokemon of the night.

“But I like them!”

“But you like Psychic and Ghost also, don’t you? You can mix them.”

When he found his lost Nintendo he never thought he could end up like this. He and Cecil sitting on the couch, fighting trough the air. Wireless power of the new generations.

“And Fairy. They are so cute, Carlos!”

“I still don’t believe that type exist now...”  mumbled Carlos. Then he moan: another dark pokemon from his easy-obsessed boyfriend.


	3. Important angelic whispers

The Erikas are whispering. Old Woman Josie’s house is tiny and there are a bunch of angels and they are whispering. Their voices are loud and quiet and vibrating.

“Ssshh” says Old Woman Josie.

But the Erikas are still whispering. They’re gathered around the couch. Like the house, the couch is tiny but it holds three Erikas plus Josie. The angel at her left tries to speak sloping behind their host.

“Ssshh!” says Josie again. “If you don’t shut up I’ll turn off the tv and you will never know what happen with Carrie this time!”

Angels kept silent immediately.


	4. Fans and heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or how to be fan of anything you love, a story by Tamika Flynn and Janice Carlsberg.

Tamika is fan of so many things. She was marked by each book she has read, each character, each battle, each moral dilemma, each one of the events that she has lived through the pages. All of this lives now inside of his chest. When raised his fist against helicopters she was marked by all of these.

She was found.

And now other girls, little and valiant girls are riding the yellow helicopters under her command. Now she is their inspiration. She is their hero, and she is everything she has read.

And Janice is so fan of Tamika.


	5. Slash with your boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know [Slash](http://slashcg.com/) -the card game- yet, definitely you should.

“And then the scientist fell on top Cecil!” proposed the intern. He should be cleaning the control room but how could that be funnier than plot about your boss crush? “Would you imagine Cecil’s face if this happen actually?”

“He could die!”

“Glow Cloud! I’d pay to see that!”

“Okay, okay, another game?”

“Maybe we should work...”

“If you work you can end dead, do you remember? Deal the cards again!” (But he was wrong: He will be the disappeared one that month)

“Oh, damn! Hide them! Cecil is here!”

And he cannot find out that his interns steal his _Slash_ game.


End file.
